The invention relates to resistance training exercise apparatus.
Various types of resistance training exercise apparatus are known in the prior art. The invention arose during development efforts directed toward a type of weight training known as ballistic training, though the invention is not limited thereto. An athlete working on an inclined chest press, for example, would like the ability to shove or throw a weight as far as he/she can and then let go of the handle. The system would then have to catch the weight on the way back in a safe and controllable manner. A method of measuring of how far the weight had traveled would be of value to the athlete or trainer as an indication of progress.
The present invention addresses the above need and further generically provides desirable resistance training exercise apparatus including a load system for providing the resistance. The invention has broad application to resistance training exercise apparatus including for ballistic training.